In the production assembly of aircraft, the majority of substructure such as fuselage frames and longerons, along with wing spars and ribs, are joined to the skin of the aircraft with thousands of fasteners. Further, a plurality of fastener types, along with variations in diameters and grip lengths, are typically used in an aircraft assembly or subassembly. (Generally, a fastener grip length refers to the cumulative thickness of the parts that the fastener holds together). Installation of fasteners in relatively large aircraft substructures and skins is typically performed either manually or by automated fastening equipment.
Manufacturing equipment that automatically delivers fasteners to a workpiece, or a fastening device, is typically employed in high rate production environments. The equipment generally comprises a storage device for the fasteners and a mechanism or system that transports fasteners from the storage device to the workpiece or fastening device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,554 to Jones, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, discloses a device for delivering fasteners to a workpiece comprising a suction head that removes fasteners from a storage area and delivers the fasteners through a delivery tube using a vacuum. The fasteners are individually stored in holes of a predetermined or fixed depth, and only one fastener may be stored in any given hole. Accordingly, each hole contains a fastener of a specific configuration, diameter, and grip length.
Yet another known art fastener delivery system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,717 to Rink et al., wherein rivet cartridges are unloaded and rivets are delivered to a rivet machine or the like with pressurized air. The rivet cartridges are filled off line by a rivet pump that receives rivets from a vibrating bowl feeder, and the fasteners are delivered through a common passageway to a fastener installation tool. However, the fastener delivery system of Rink et al. requires a separate fastener escapement mechanism to remove and deliver the fasteners.
Additionally, manual fastener installation can be time consuming and cumbersome. Generally, an operator must first determine the appropriate fastener type and diameter from a blueprint or other manufacturing work instruction delivery system. Due to manufacturing variations in individual part fabrication and assembly positioning variations, the proper grip length of the fastener is often determined by manually measuring hole depths. Once the proper fastener configuration is determined, the fastener stock must then be located and selected from fastener bins, which are typically stored at a common location near the work station. A limited number of fasteners are then moved by hand from the fastener bins to the work station and are generally staged within the reach of an operator. If permitted by the work environment, several fasteners are stored in a pouch that is secured around the waist of an operator. Accordingly, the operator sorts through the fasteners to select the proper configuration and inserts the fastener directly into a hole through the parts or inserts the fastener into an installation tool that installs the fastener through the parts. As a result, a significant amount of time is spent by an operator determining the proper fastener configuration, locating the fastener within a storage bin, and transporting the fastener to the work station for installation. Therefore, manual fastener installation procedures are time consuming and thus costly.
Accordingly, a need remains in the art for a fastener delivery and installation system that efficiently delivers and installs fasteners to a work station or workpiece where parts are being assembled. The fastener delivery and installation system should be capable of delivering a plurality of different fastener configurations and should further be capable of automatically selecting the proper fastener configuration from a variety of inputs. Additionally, the fastener delivery system should also be capable of maintaining a record of fastener inventory that is preferably integrated with existing production manufacturing systems.